


Couldn't Be Better Now

by alwayseven



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven





	Couldn't Be Better Now

The kid, and really he’s just a couple years younger than Patrick but he’s a kid in ways Patrick hasn’t been in forever, is looking at him with this petulant look on his face, a stubborn set to his mouth.

“Spencer,” Patrick sighs, stepping backwards and trying to put space between them.

“Why not? And don’t say something stupid, like I’m too young.” Spencer steps closer, curls his fingers in the hem of Patrick’s shirt with a confidence Patrick is pretty sure he himself has never had in his life.

And that’s exactly what he was going to say, that Spencer’s seventeen. It’s not like there’s that much difference in age between them, Patrick just turned twenty, but it’s still old enough to get arrested.

“Come on,” Spencer breathes, his lips a bare inch away. He smells like he’s been drinking coke and his breath is warm against Patrick’s skin.

“You are going to get me in so much trouble,” Patrick sighs, giving in because he hasn’t wanted anything like this since he gave up on Pete. And this is nothing like that because Spencer’s looking at him like Patrick’s all that matters, like it’s okay for Patrick to want this.

There’s this faint look of relief in Spencer’s eyes, like he was waiting to be turned away. Patrick’s not really sure what that’s about but it doesn’t much matter, not when Spencer’s stepping between Patrick’s legs, tilting his hips forward and pressing his lips to Patrick’s.

It’s hot, too hot almost, and they’re both sweaty and sticky with it. He can feel Spencer’s damp skin through the cotton of his t-shirt, his fingers curling around Spencer’s hip. Spencer’s slightly taller than he is and Patrick pushes up on the balls of his feet to get so they line up just right, so that Patrick’s got one of Spencer’s thighs between his, bracing himself with the right amount of friction.

Patrick’s not entirely sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t the oddly endearing way Spencer fumbles through the kiss, like he’s not sure what to do with his tongue and lips. It’s weird, considering how confident Spencer comes across most of the time. Patrick makes an encouraging sound low in his throat when Spencer sucks Patrick’s bottom lip. Spencer seems to settle down a little, pushes forward, rubs himself against Patrick’s thigh and opens his mouth a little wider, finding a rhythm that is really fucking working for Patrick.

Spencer’s t-shirt has ridden up his stomach, just enough that Patrick can get his hands on bare skin, soft and warm and Patrick has the urge to push Spencer to the floor and strip him naked, just to see.

This is different then the first time they kissed, when Patrick could taste beer on Spencer’s lips, could feel Spencer shaking with nerves. Spencer’s steady, calmer, and all Patrick can taste is the sticky sweetness of coke.

“Patrick,” Spencer mumbles against Patrick’s mouth, digging his fingers into Patrick’s skin. Patrick likes the way Spencer sounds right now, kind of wrecked, kind of overwhelmed.

“Hmm?” Patrick presses his fingers to the dip of Spencer’s spine, trailing down just below the waist of his jeans, just to test the water. He can feel Spencer shudder and push into it, try to get Patrick’s fingers lower and this is going way too fast, too much all at once.

Patrick pulls back to try and catch his breath, to get his shit together and try to remember that fucking Spencer on a dirty floor is not how this is supposed to go, despite the fact that Patrick hasn’t been this hard and desperate to get off since he was fifteen and sleeping pressed up next to Pete.

There’s a pink flush on Spencer’s cheeks, his lips are slightly swollen and Patrick has this overwhelming urge to get on his knees. He likes sucking dick okay, it’s not his favorite thing to do but he doesn’t mind it but something about the way Spencer looks right now, the way he’s looking _at_ Patrick makes Patrick want to suck Spencer’s dick and make him come. He actually wants that a lot more than he thought he would and that is just. Unexpected.

“Spencer,” Patrick mutters, leaning in close to press his lips to Spencer’s jaw, keeping his voice light, “I think I’m going to blow you,” he says and bites his lip at the way Spencer’s breath catches.

“Yes please,” Spencer breathes and Patrick doesn’t bother hiding his grin as he slides to the floor, fingers pulling at Spencer’s jeans. He puts a hand on Spencer’s hip, pushes just enough that Spencer stumbles backwards the two feet until he’s leaning against the wall.

Patrick looks up under the brim of his hat and Spencer’s watching him, eyes wide. He’s holding his breath and that’s kind of ridiculously adorable.

“Spencer,” Patrick says wryly, pulling Spencer’s zipper down, “you’re probably going to want to breathe.”

Spencer blinks and takes a deep, shuddering breath. “That’s good,” Patrick teases. Spencer rests his hand on Patrick’s head, pushing just a little.

Spencer’s hard when Patrick pushes his jeans and underwear down just enough and Patrick makes a low humming sound, opens his mouth over the head of Spencer’s dick and sucks. He hears a low thud, Spencer’s head falling back against the wall and heat rushes to his stomach. He feels like purring, relishes the way Spencer feels in his mouth, the way Spencer’s hand keeps moving from Patrick’s head to his shoulder to his neck like he doesn’t know what to do. It’s been a long time since Patrick’s been someone’s first and it’s thrilling, the way Spencer’s looking down at him, lips parted, a stunned expression on his face.

Patrick slips one hand underneath Spencer’s t-shirt to rest flat on his belly, curls his other around Spencer’s hip and pulls him closer, wanting more, wanting Spencer to lose it a little.

His eyes water when he pushes forward too much, fighting the urge to gag and he pulls back to catch his breath, his lips wet.

When he glances up, Spencer’s staring down at him. Patrick slides his fist over Spencer’s dick, strokes him a couple times, opens his mouth to take Spencer back in and Spencer shudders and comes, just like that, hot and wet on Patrick’s lips.

“God,” Spencer groans, his hands falling to his sides, hunching in on himself a little like he’s embarrassed.

“Spencer, no,” Patrick mumbles, pressing his lips to Spencer’s thigh. He can’t stop smiling, his face hot, his dick hard against the seam of his jeans because Jesus, Spencer Smith.

He can feel Spencer shaking slightly, still trying to catch his breath. He rubs his hand over his mouth, getting as much of Spencer’s come as he can and wipes his palm on his jeans. He gets to his feet and Spencer’s got his eyes closed, mouth open, panting.

Patrick presses closer, nudges against Spencer’s hip and Spencer’s eyes fly open, an apologetic look on his face.

“Mmm, yeah,” Patrick breathes, grabbing Spencer’s wrist and guiding his hand to push against the hard line of his dick.

Patrick keeps his mouth closed when he brushes his lips against Spencer, not trying to freak or gross him out but Spencer just makes a needy little noise and pushes his tongue between Patrick’s lips, licking his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

Patrick gasps and thrusts harder into Spencer’s hand. “Faster,” he mumbles against Spencer’s mouth and works his hips, a little frantic.

He can’t remember the last time he came in his jeans but he doesn’t care, just wants to come and next time the do this they can take their time. Next time they do this Patrick’s going to come on Spencer.

Spencer mumbles Patrick’s name, curls his fingers tighter and Patrick arches and comes.

He stills Spencer’s hand and leans his forehead against Spencer’s shoulder.

“Mm,” Spencer rumbles, low and sleepy sounding, “that was fun. Let’s do it again."

 

[ the end ]


End file.
